


Hedging of Bets

by SoldierThirstClass (HardNoctLife)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, DTR, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Post Advent Children, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/SoldierThirstClass
Summary: After the events of Advent Children, Rufus Shinra makes a house call to speak to Tseng and give him some important news.They learn that you can only delay the inevitable for so long.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Hedging of Bets

Rufus checked the address twice, just to be sure he had the right place. As far as employee housing went, the apartment was on the smaller size, but then again, Tseng wasn’t one for excessive displays of social status; the man was a minimalist at heart.

The bodyguard Rufus had brought with him balked when the president told him to wait outside, but there was no polite way to refuse the order, so he stood uncomfortably at the curb, hands clasped in front of him and head on a swivel.

“There’s no need to worry,” Rufus declared in the face of the man’s obvious concern. 

Cloud and the others had defeated Sephiroth for the second time along with his remnants, and the cure for geostigma had been found. Now the planet was finally on the road to healing, which meant that Rufus was free to handle some unfinished business. 

He knocked, hands sliding into the pockets of his white overcoat as he waited. There was a rustle beyond the door, followed by faint footsteps. Rufus stepped back as he heard the deadbolt slide, the door eventually opening a crack to reveal a single brown eye peering out at him.

“Mr. President?” 

The door opened the rest of the way to reveal Tseng in an oversized white t-shirt and sweatpants, long hair tied back in a loose ponytail. His eyes widened—well, the one that Rufus could see, anyway. The other was covered by gauzy bandages that wrapped around Tseng’s head, and Rufus could spy some of the faded bruises and cuts along the man’s arms and neck that weren’t hidden by his shirt. 

“I wasn’t expecting you,” Tseng admitted. “Is everything alright?”

“May I come in?” Rufus asked instead of answering, and Tseng moved aside, allowing him to enter the modest apartment. 

After removing his shoes in the entryway, he followed Tseng down a short hall and into a living room that was stylishly furnished. It had a modern feel, with clean lines and shades of gray, white, and black in the couch and tables, but the hardwood floors were a warm bamboo color, and there were hints of gold and silver in the art and accents throughout. The black lamp on one of the end tables was on, and a blanket was draped over the arm of the chair beside it along with an open book.

Considering the state of Midgar and everything the planet had been through, it was the best that the Shinra company could provide, and Rufus ensured that the Turks had only the best. He owed them that much for saving his life, time, and time again. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Tseng asked as Rufus continued to scan the space appraisingly. “Water? Beer?” 

Rufus waved the offer away, sitting on the couch across from the armchair. It was more comfortable than he expected for something that looked new, and he sank down into the cushions before crossing one leg over the other.

His gaze followed Tseng as he padded silently through the room to lower himself into the chair he had been using before the president arrived. Rufus couldn’t help but notice the way Tseng winced as he did so, movements slow and careful. The light from the lamp illuminated half of the Turk’s face, keeping his injured side shadowed from view. 

“Nice place,” commented Rufus. 

“Thank you, sir.” Tseng was watching him now, an unspoken question in his eyes.  _ Why are you here?  _ “Aren’t you supposed to be at the ribbon-cutting ceremony for the Neo-Midgar Orphanage?” he asked politely instead. 

Not answering immediately, Rufus took the time to unbutton his coat and shrug out of it, draping it behind him on the couch. Tseng took in the man’s sleek black shirt and tie, and the way his white slacks hugged his legs and trim waist. It was an upgrade from the bandages and sheet he had grown accustomed to seeing the president wear during his time recovering from geostigma and other injuries. Swallowing hard, Tseng forced his eyes elsewhere as the silence lengthened. 

Rufus tilted his head to the side and smiled. “I didn’t trust the security measures in place, so I sent a Shinra representative instead.” 

It was easy for Tseng to read between the lines. What Rufus really meant was:  _ I didn’t trust anyone else to protect me but you. _Guilt stabbed in Tseng’s gut, and he lowered his head, ashamed. 

“Mr. President, I—”

“Tseng.”

His chin lifted tentatively, eyes meeting Rufus’ critical gaze. 

“I am extending your medical leave. Rude will be put in charge of the Turks in your stead.” 

It was like a twisting of a knife, and Tseng inhaled sharply, a mix of emotions stirring inside him. Confusion. Sadness. Anger. But he knew better to express any of them.

“...I understand.” 

“Do you?” Rufus’ question was surprisingly gentle. His eyes hadn’t left Tseng’s face, and he leaned forward slightly while uncrossing his legs, letting his elbows rest on his knees.

Tseng hesitated, then nodded once. “Yes. I failed my mission and nearly got myself and Elena killed. I will accept any punishment you see fit.” 

There was a long pause before Rufus ducked his head to chuckle. “Wrong.” The simple rebuttal made Tseng frown, and he sat up straighter, hands folding in his lap as he gave the man his full attention. “You nearly died,” Rufus continued. 

When Tseng’s expression didn’t change, Rufus sighed heavily, getting to his feet. Within two strides, he was in front of Tseng, one hand bracing against the chair as he bent over him. He brought his face down to the Turk’s, close enough that he could have kissed him if he wanted, and he had the satisfaction of watching Tseng’s eye flutter closed. 

“I can’t lose you, Tseng,” Rufus murmured. “If we’re going to rebuild Midgar, I’ll need you at my side.” 

Tseng inhaled slow, dizzied by the president’s proximity and the strength of his cologne. When he felt Rufus’ fingers graze over his cheek, he couldn’t help but lean into his palm, the tension between them melting into something soft and warm. 

“Sir, we agreed long ago that we wouldn’t do this…” But Tseng’s protest was half-hearted, and he raised his hand to cover Rufus’, fingers curling around it.

“Yes, but that was then, and this is now.” He spoke the words along Tseng’s neck, delighting in the shiver that resulted. “It’s a new world, Tseng, and a new Shinra. You don’t know how it felt—” Rufus pressed his lips over the pulse point beneath Tseng’s jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin there, “—to believe you were dead.” 

Tseng sighed from the contact, head falling back, and Rufus placed his knees to either side of the man’s thighs, taking care to put his weight onto the chair and not Tseng’s lap, should he press against any wounds. 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Tseng murmured. “When you went missing… we feared the worst. I spent many sleepless nights worrying about whether you were alive.” 

The confession made Rufus hum in acknowledgment. “Then this shouldn’t come as a surprise.” He pressed his forehead to Tseng’s with the statement, then whispered, “Let me look at you.” 

Already, he was grabbing Tseng’s shirt and pulling it up to survey the black and purple patterns that painted the man’s ribcage, fingers brushing over the healing skin reverently. He could see the way Tseng’s abdomen tightened in an attempt to hide the pain that resulted from the light pressure, and Rufus clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I let you out of my sight for one mission and  _ this _ is what happens. I won’t make that mistake again.”

“I promise to be more careful next time.” Tseng surveyed Rufus with a hooded gaze and watched as the president forced a smile. 

Rufus’ statement left no room for argument. “There won’t be a next time.” He took Tseng’s face in both hands and kissed him squarely on the mouth until he was breathless, then pulled back slightly to say, “You won’t be returning to the Turks.” 

“What?” Tseng sat forward in alarm, hand pressing into Rufus’ chest as if he meant to shove him away, but the quick movement shot sharp pain through his body, causing him to crumple. His head buried into Rufus’ shoulder as he groaned. 

Quietly, Rufus gripped at the base of Tseng’s ponytail, fingers dragging through his silky hair. “I am appointing you as Vice President of the Shinra Electric Power Company.”

“What?” Tseng echoed his previous question, but it was softer, now dripping with disbelief. He lifted his head again to see Rufus smiling, but this time it wasn’t forced. 

“Please say you’ll accept the position.” 

For Tseng, it wasn’t that simple. “And what about us? _This_?” He gestured to the small space between them, indicating the suggestive position they now found themselves in. “Won’t it complicate things?” 

“Only if we let it. We’ve worked together for years now, all while trying to deny our feelings for each other. To delay the inevitable at this point would be foolish.”

It would be so easy for Tseng to give into Rufus. After all, he was used to following the president’s lead, but there was much more at stake than just his career; he would be putting his heart on the line. 

Rufus saw straight through Tseng’s silence and faced his fears head-on. “At least say you’ll try. I trust you to communicate with me directly if something isn’t working for you.”

Tseng chuckled at that, finally allowing his arms to loop around Rufus’ waist and pull him in tight against his chest. Gods, it felt good just to have him close after everything they’d been through. 

“Is that a yes?” There was the slightest waver in Rufus’ tone. It wasn’t like him to sound unsure, and it made Tseng’s heart ache in a way he wasn’t used to. In all of his life, no one had ever made him feel the way Rufus did. 

_ Safe. _

“...yes,” he conceded, turning to press his lips to Rufus’ jaw for an affectionate kiss. “How could I deny you anything? Following your orders is too deeply ingrained in me.”

They both laughed at that, and the sound lifted Tseng’s spirits enough for his muscles to release some of the tension they had been holding, shoulders slumping in relief. 

Carefully, Rufus untangled himself from Tseng’s arms and got to his feet. “Good.” He nodded. “Someone will come by tomorrow to help you gather your things. I’d like for you to stay with me at the Healen Lodge until you recover.” 

“Ah. You assumed I would say yes, didn’t you?” Tseng’s wry chuckle was met with a smirk from Rufus.

“No, I merely know when to hedge my bets.” With that, Rufus went to gather his coat from where he had left it but didn’t put it on. It looked like he was debating whether to say something else, and Tseng studied him, trying to interpret the slight furrowing of his eyebrows and the uncertainty in his ice-blue eyes. “Well then. I’ll take my leave,” he announced awkwardly.

Rufus turned to go, and Tseng’s body responded viscerally. His throat tightened, and he trembled as he stood suddenly, the source of the president’s hesitation abruptly clear. 

“Wait.”

Rufus stopped, casting a questioning glance over his shoulder.

“Perhaps...you could stay.” It came out of Tseng’s mouth clumsily, and he felt himself blush in embarrassment. The suggestion sounded like it was made by a teenage boy instead of a man in his 30’s, but Rufus didn’t laugh at or tease him for it. “There’s only one bed though,” he explained in a rush. He felt immediately stupid for clarifying, and he clamped his mouth shut so he wouldn't say anything else as Rufus wandered over to him. 

A finger hooked under Tseng’s chin and lifted it until their eyes met. “I would like nothing more,” Rufus spoke firmly. Tseng released a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding as the president's hand fell back to his side. “I’ll tell my driver to come back in the morning, and then I’m yours for the evening.” 

_Yours._ It made Tseng’s heart flutter. _I really am acting like a schoolboy with a crush,_ he realized. 

True to his word, Rufus left the apartment to explain to the men who were waiting for him that he wouldn’t be going back until the morning. Meanwhile, Tseng spent a couple of minutes tidying up around his apartment the best he could, thankful he had washed his sheets recently. When Rufus returned, Tseng was sitting on the edge of the bed in his room, hands clasped nervously in his lap with the lights down low. 

Like the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was furnished simply, with clean lines and monochrome colors. Truly, Tseng only used it for sleeping, which meant his queen-sized bed featured as its focal point. 

Rufus stood in the doorway, the hall light behind him serving to shadow his face. He began to remove his clothes silently, and Tseng’s eyes watched the silhouette shed its layers, leaving them on a pile on the floor. 

Once Rufus had stripped to his underwear, he approached, stopping directly in front of Tseng. “Let me look at you.” It was the same words he had used before, but they carried more weight now.

As Tseng began to pull his shirt over his head, he became aware of Rufus’ eyes on him, the intensity of the man’s gaze making his skin hot. He didn’t give himself time to think before shimmying free of his sweatpants. Unlike Rufus, he wore nothing beneath, and he had to fight the temptation to duck his head like a blushing bride on her wedding night. 

Even in the dark of the room, the damage that Kadaj and the others had inflicted on Tseng’s body was plain as day. Rufus remained quiet, mouth twisting into a frown as Tseng stared up at him.

“I wish I could have been the one to avenge you,” Rufus said, regretful. He knelt, hands cupping Tseng’s hips as he kissed along a patch of particularly deep bruising just above his belly button. 

There was a twinge in the Turk’s cock as the president’s warm breath wafted between his legs, but he doubted he would have the strength to act on his own arousal. After he recovered he was sure there would be plenty of time for that. Nothing needed to be said on the matter. Rufus often knew what Tseng needed before he did.

Raking fingers through Rufus’ hair idly, Tseng tried hard not to think back on the torture he had sustained. Sometimes, memories were more painful than the injuries themselves. “It’s over now,” he said reassuringly. “Let’s not discuss it any further.”

“You’re right,” Rufus readily agreed. Kissing Tseng’s abdomen one more time, he got up and crawled onto the bed, nudging Tseng down onto the mattress with him. They curled naturally into each other, Rufus’ chest against Tseng’s back, before pulling blankets around them, coming together as if they had been dating for years instead of minutes. Their devotion to one another easily translated from their professional relationship into a personal one. Even with the addition of physical affection it still felt very much the same. 

Maybe it meant that Rufus had been right all along. This— _ them _ —was inevitable.

Tseng listened to Rufus’ inhales and exhales, heartbeat slowing to match their cadence. It didn’t take long for Rufus to fall asleep, and the Turk was left wide-awake to watch him dream. The man’s face was boyish in slumber, with his eyebrows relaxed instead of drawn together and his mouth slightly open. It was a beautiful sight. 

_ And he’s mine _ . Tseng was surprised at how much pleasure the thought gave him. 

He stayed up long after Rufus, memorizing the lines of his jaw and the curves of his lips, full of hope for his future—hope for  _their_ future. 

_ A new world indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart by @killlertune on Twitter


End file.
